Saiyan Diary
by Deathblow88
Summary: Gohan is brought to the Mirai Nikki universe with a mark that has his Super Saiyan transformation disabled unless he wins the survival game of Diary holders and becomes one himself. Will he survive or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, readers. Are you ready for some Mirai Nikki and DBZ combined? I most certainly am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or DBZ.**

* * *

Son Gohan and Cell were locked in a power struggle, waiting to see who would win the final round."I am superior to you boy," Cell cockily said." you cannot win against me!"

'_He's right, I can't win, not in my current state,'_ The boy thought. He should have listened to his father. If he did, then Gohan would never have been in this conundrum.

On Snake Way, King Kai glanced at Goku in the aforementioned man laid a hand on his shoulder, Goku's facial expression changed to a stern one.

"Gohan," Goku tried saying to him," the fate of the world depends on you, Gohan! Do you want Cell to win?"

Just as Cell was beginning to win the struggle, Vegeta shot a blast at the android, forest eyes angry. "THIS IS FOR TRUNKS, BASTARD!" the Saiyan prince shouting in fury. Gohan gathered the rest of his power and shot forward.

"GRAAAAGH!" he yelled in determination.

"HOW? I AM PERFECTION!" Cell shouted as his last words before he was disintegrated.

Gohan reverted back to normal before he fell over in exhaustion, when suddenly a red and black vortex appeared where the struggle was. Too weak to move, the boy was pulled into the void as he passed out.

"GOHAN!" Krillin shouted in horror as he was sucked in.

What no one noticed was the mark that etched itself into Gohan's skin and remained on his upper torso.

* * *

Yuno Gasai was in the woods when she heard a resonating crash not too far from where she was at. Pink hair flew in the wind as she sped to the source. Avoiding fallen trees, Yuno found a crater the size of a house where a boy lay unmoving. Her mauve eyes widened in shock as he gave off a noise as his deep grey eyes opened up.

* * *

"Urrgh..." Gohan moaned in pain. All he remembered was defeating Cell, and now he was staring at mauve colored eyes that belonged to the girl next to him as he moved his head."...where am I?" Gohan rose up and took in his surroundings when he noticed a black mark on his upper left pectoral that resembled a satanic shape as he stood up. Yuno stood up as well and supported his side as he stumbled.

"I don't think that you'll be able to walk on your own yet mister.." Yuno started.

"Gohan," The raven haired teen finished for her, grinning." and thank you for your concern miss..." Gohan trailed off.

"Yuno. Yuno Gasai. And you're welcome."

After they finally got to her house, the pinkette was barraged with questions from her parents regarding where she went five hours earlier. As she answered, she was surprised that her parents hadn't noticed the boy on her shoulder. As the boy on her shoulder began to pass out, she hurried the demi-saiyan into the guest room, where he passed out into the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

In Gohan's home dimension, the dragon told the Z gang something very grave and haunting after bringing the dead back to life.

"**The one that you know as Gohan cannot escape his fate, for something very grave and haunting will happen to him soon."**Shenron said to them as each fighter paled in horror.

* * *

**A/N: THIS MAY TURN OUT WELL FOR ME! SUPER CLIFFY!**

**Review, please.**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	2. Diary Holder Revealed

**A/N: For those that read my story, I praise you greatly. I hope to the best of my ability that this works out for you all.**

**Read/Review.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

** "**What do you mean by 'grave and haunting'?" Krillin asked in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing. Gohan couldn't come back to them? What the hell!? They just won the most important battle of their lives and the victor couldn't come back to them. How could this happen to them? To his mother? That would not go over well.

**"He cannot come back unless he wins the game of Life or Death to return back to this dimension."**

That was grave and haunting alright, considering how pale the Z fighters were.

* * *

That Sunday morning, Gohan awoke to the sun in his face, and a lightweight next to him. As his gray eyes scanned his surroundings, he noticed Yuno on the bed with him. Okay, he was not expecting Yuno to be there at all. As he tried to get out of bed without waking the slumbering girl, she only latched onto the blushing boy's arm as she murmured something very incoherent. Gohan couldn't tell, not even with his Saiyan hearing, what Yuno was saying at all. However, as her mauve eyes opened, she noticed movement underneath her. As Yuno took a glance downwards, she was met with a red-faced Gohan, whose gray eyes were wide in fear, thinking that he would die if she had a short temper. Yuno's face was red as a pepper in an instant and she sauntered off of the bed and ran to change and shower, noting that she was only in her underwear. _'Damn, that was embarrassing!'_ Gohan thought, his face as red as a chipotle pepper in the sun.

After Yuno and Gohan ate their breakfast in an embarrassed silence, they went to get Gohan things that he would need, such as clothes, a phone and school supplies. This time instead of a white and orange shirt with a matching skirt, Yuno was wearing a green sundress with a red ribbon tied around her slim waist.

When they finished their dinner, the two headed to their rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

_The next day_

Gohan was sitting next to Yuno that afternoon as he listened intently to his teacher and took notes. As he listened, he noticed Yuno staring at something or someone. He noticed Yukiteru looking back at her in confusion as she blushed._'Honestly,I don't know what she's doing.' _The teen thought. Gohan suddenly felt a pang of jealousy and shrugged the feeling off.

When school ended, Gohan and Yuno walked home together when all of a sudden, his phone began beeping incessantly. As he checked its screen, his eyes widened in pure horror.

**'You are going to die soon.'**

Yuno must have gotten the same message, however her expression was completely dark as she gave a small smile, pink bangs covering her face. She looked absolutely terrifying to the grey eyed boy next to her. Suddenly, Yuno pulled a knife out of nowhere and gave a horrifying look towards Gohan, and just as she was about to strike, the fourteen year old boy ran off in terror, Yuno following closely behind.

"EEYAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gohan screamed in fear as he ran for his life.

* * *

Yuki was walking home when he heard a beep. When he checked his phone screen, what he read was terrifying. It was the same message that Gohan got on his phone just minutes before when he suddenly heard a scream from behind. Gohan barreled past the brunette with terror in his stormy eyes. When Yuki looked back, he saw why Gohan was running. Yuno was chasing Gohan, hunting knife in hand. Yuki bolted after his classmate with the same expression on his face.

Yuno was going to kill them both in a matter of time, and they had to run, cause she would kill them both.

* * *

**A/N: FINISHED! Yes Gohan's eyes will be dark gray in this story. His speed and endurance will be sealed away, along with his ki blasts, however his flight will not be sealed away, nor will his strength. The pairing is Yuno/Gohan, not Yuno/Yuki.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, PM, WHATEVER YOU DO, NO FLAMES.**

**~_Deathblow88_**


	3. Author's Note

Hi! Unfortunately, I cannot update any of my previous stories from last year until Summer, meaning a temporary hiatus.

Regrettably,

~Deathblow88


End file.
